teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpers
"They're called Jumpers. They're like the Tomorrow People, but they can't read minds or move things with theirs. All they can do is teleport, or "jump" as they like to call it, anywhere and everywhere on the Earth. But they've been hunted virtually to extinction." : —Rayne, about Jumpers Jumpers are people who have the ability to teleport, both themselves and whatever or whoever they have with them, through time and space. They are basically a sub-species of theTomorrow People. However, sine mid-evil times, Jumpers have been hunted and killed by a group of people called Paladins, and they have hunted Jumpers almost to extinction, making Jumpers one of the rarest species in the unnatural world. Powers and Abilities As in their name, Jumpers have the power to teleport anywhere they want and take whoever or whatever they want with them. Most who have the ability begin to show signs of this at the age of five, and most Jumpers don't make it to adulthood as the Paladins keep hunting them down and killing them. A few Jumpers however, have managed to stay alive and fight back, tracking down and eliminating Paladins. Griffin O'Connor is probably the best example of one of these kinds of jumpers.Jumpers have no problem teleporting their clothes and carried objects such as bags or backpacks. They can also teleport other people with them as long as they are in physical contact. This can be used to take their friends or loved ones with them or when they fight to disorient their opponents or place them in bad situations like locked rooms or high locations. Jumpers can teleport any large object with them as long as it moving (such as a car). They cannot teleport things such as buildings, because the strain of moving that much mass through the Jump scar normally kills them. An already moving object even one as large as a double Decker bus is much easier to Jump. David Rice is the only Jumper who has managed to jump an entire apartment at once, and even then the effort severely taxed him. The distance a Jumper can Jump doesn't seem to have any limit. They can jump a few feet or to the other side of the world without any noticable difference in effort. They do however need to be able visualize where they are going to Jump. This can be made easier by having photographs of the desired location or by the Jumper being familiar with the location, like an old home. Familiar locations are easier to Jump to if the Jumper is rushed or disoriented. Vulnerabilities Jumpers are vulnerable to electricity. When in contact with it, they can't teleport, as it interferes with their nervous system and pulls them back whenever they try to Jump. It also causes great pain and injures them more every time they try teleport. The paladins noticed this and fasioned their stick weapons to deliver shocks on contact and to shoot electrical wires at the jumpers. Often these wires are then anchored to a wall or floor. This is the other Jumper weakness. Since they Jump objects that they are in physical contact with them, an object such as a wire or net wrapped around them and anchored to a large non-moving object, like a building, will trap them. Jumpscars Jumpscars are dangerous. They are tears in the fabric of space and time. They will stay in the air like smoke from a pipe lasting for at least several seconds. When a Jumper jumps they open their own personal wormhole from one place to another. Jumpscars will shred anyone or anything that touches them directly. Only a Jumper can step through another Jumpers Jumpscar. This is why Paladins do not use any convenitial weapons such as firearms around Jumpers. They have invented a Powerstick which can be shoot a wire though a Jumpscar to snag an escaping Jumper, and bringing him or her back to their previous Jump location. They also possess a large device which allows them reopen a recently formed Jumpscar to follow the Jumper that made it, but this device is too big and akward to be carried easily while pursuing the very mobile Jumpers Each Jump can be different depending on the mood and determination of a Jumper. When attempted while mad, sad, or in a rush a Jump can cause extreme damage to the environment causing cracks in walls and ceilings and destruction of nearby objects. While easy jumps can happen when the Jumper is in a good mood and a calm state of mind.